Erkol
| continuity = Earth-One | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Krypton | continent = Urrika | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = }} Erkol is a fictional city featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It is associated with the Superman line of comic book titles. Description Erkol was the oldest existing city on the planet Krypton. It was located on the continent of Urrika. History Pre-Unification At some point in Krypton's past, a boy named Koll-Mer discovered a strange glowing rock in the Striped River. His father Val-Mer and he brought it to the city's ruling council, where they theorized that the energy the rock was giving off could provide a solution to their energy crisis. While the rock proved highly efficient at night, during the day it actually absorbed solar radiation from the sun. The Last War In the Kryptonian year 9846, military commanders from the city-state of Erkol launched an attack against the capital city of Kandor. The Kandorian Science Council met with General-in-Chief Pir-El and instructed him to launch an emergency retaliatory strike against those Urrika nations allied with Erkol. Pir-El deployed four Disintegrator spheres and launched them towards separate Urrika cities, including Erkol. The Erkol commanders responded by activating their ultimate weapon – a robotic sun-craft that generated intense waves of red solar radiation. The solar ship first struck the city of Kryptonopolis completely devastating it. Subsequently, Erkol's warlords issued forth an ultimatum - that unless Kandor surrendered unconditionally to them, they would use the solar ship to destroy the capital city. The Kandorian Science Council grew even more nervous and implored Pir-El to embark upon an emergency plan. Returning to his command center at Fort Rozz, Pir-El consulted with a team of scientists who labored night and day to design a device to counter the solar ship. A few days later, scientist Jes-Mo provided Pir-El with a special missile, which they hoped could repel future attacks. Pir-El launched the weapon towards Erkol, specifically targeting their solar ships. The missile released a black chemical cloud, which blocked sunlight from entering the city. The solar ships, unable to function without constant energizing from the sun, Rao, began to fall out of the sky. The dark cloud left behind by the missile descended on Erkol. It contained a chemical agent, which altered the personalities of those caught within its sphere of influence. Everyone affected by the chemical cloud adopted a passive demeanor and elected to make peace with the city of Kandor. This event came to be known as the Last War. Final Days Erkol, and all other locations, were ultimately destroyed when the planet Krypton exploded due to its unstable geology. Residents of Erkol * Koll-Mer * Val-Mer Notes * The Striped River passed through Erkol. Appearances * Superman 360